Halloween Murder's!
by PikaDarkness
Summary: Its Halloween and Ash Brock and Misty attend a party where every bad things imaginable happens! Can they escape? Read on and find out!
1. Going Home

Halloween Murder's

Chapter 1

_By PikaDarkness_

Going Home

Ash, Brock, Misty and of course Pikachu were on their way back to Pallet Town, they were oblivious to the fact that tomorrow was Halloween, it had just escaped their minds. Ash as per-usual was a mile ahead of everyone else, but Pikachu who had taken it's trademark seat on Ash's shoulder, preventing him from falling behind.

"Wait up!" Screeched Misty, who was exhausted. And who wouldn't be? Ash didn't let them rest! "Your going way to fast!" Brock wasn't happy either but he didn't need to scream at the youngest trainer; all he wanted to do was get home! And seeing as Ash patiently waited for their visits home to end, Brock thought he deserved to rush ahead.

"Brock do something to slow him down!" Misty ordered impatiently.

Brock turned to her."No I won't, he's waited a month to see his mum again while waiting for our visits to end, and if I remember correctly you were rushing to get home and I don't remember him complaining" _Damn he's right! _Misty thought, she didn't say it, she didn't want that dominant look to appear on his face.

"Ugh but I'm sick of walking" Misty complained Brock rolled his eyes."I remember you walking a mile a minute to get home and so did I but when Ash rushes ahead it's a crime?" Brock angrily muttered to her. "I mean get the HELL over it!"  
Misty didn't complain any further Brock's outburst had seen to that."WOHOO! IM HOME!"  
Ash suddenly shrieked, then ran with Brock and Misty rushing after him.They laughed as they somehow managed to play chicken with the cars as they tore across the streets, twice Ash was almost hit, Brock and Misty laughed at him on both counts. Suddenly they neared Ash's street, Ash rushed across the road.

SSSSCCCREEEEECCCCCHHHHH!

Tyres sounded, Ash didn't see it but he felt it as the car gunned him down. He rolled up onto the windshield and on the roof, suddenly the driver slammed down on the breaks rolling him back down on the ground."ASH!" screamed Brock."NO!" Misty shrieked. "PIKA PI!" Shouted Pikachu The driver got out and it was none other then Delia Ketchum."Oh my god!" She whispered as she saw the unconscious form of her son on the ground. She hit her own son!

"Wake up Ash!" Misty pleaded, but he was unresponsive. Brock grabbed Ash's wrist and felt for a pulse, he relieved them all when he got one.

"I'll call an ambulance!" Delia cried."No… need" Ash mumbled and opened his eyes, "'m fine"

Delia sobbed then bent down and grabbed Ash's shoulders and gently shook him."You foolish boy! Why'd you do that?! I could've killed you!"

"'m sorry m-mum… I just w-wanted to get home… I didn't think I swear it won't ha-happen again" Ash promised. Delia nodded and seemed satisfied.

"Come on lets get ya inside" Delia put her arm around Ash's shoulders, she turned and gave Brock and Misty "Help me" looks. Hoisting Ash up who muffled pain filled yells, and supported him inside, resting him on the lounge. Ash sighed with relief, the walking and the car took a lot outta him. '_Now I know what those snakes felt like when mum ran them over last year when we went on that camp' _Ash thought darkly.

Delia went outside to move the car into the driveway. Coming back inside she said:"So what brings you lot back here?""W-we just came for a visit" Ash stuttered still shaken from the crash. Delia smiled.

"Well tomorrow is Halloween will you be staying for the party?"Ash Brock and Misty looked surprised. "U-uh yeah sure mum!" Ash said, wishing he would stop stuttering. Ash's head was hurting a lot , but then so was the rest of his body.

"Can I go to sleep? The hit has tired me out, not to mention cause me a lot of pain." Ash asked. Delia looked worried "Don't worry mum its my fault I got hit not yours I should've looked both ways"Delia sighed and nodded and Ash closed his eyes and instantly fell asleep.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**Hehe I tried not to hurt Ash but I couldn't resist! That guy is sooo to hard not too! And for all those Gary and Team Rocket fans they come into the story later on... that way everyones pleased! And the Party I'll reveal goes wrong and I want your say... I'll work all of them in somehow!! I love putting peoples idea's into my stories!  
Hope you love my work!  
PikaDarkness**


	2. To Heavy To Be A Normal Dummy

Halloween Murder's

_By PikaDarkness _

Chapter 2

"To Heavy To Be A Normal Dummy"

Ash had remained asleep for several hours, not even awakening when Delia gently tried to rouse him for dinner. Delia, Brock and Misty weren't surprised: Being hit with a car certainly drained your energy and made you sleepy.

Delia finally went to wake him after almost 11 hours of sleeping. Ash winced, the hall light was on and it was a brutal attack to his moist eyes."Honey dear, up you get time to eat" Delia whispered, putting an arm around her son's back and helping her still exhausted child to his feet.

"Just… a few… more hours?" Ash tried to compromise groggily. Delia shook her head giving a sympathetic smile as Ash put his head sleepily on her shoulder, looking ready to fall asleep there.

"I think 11 hours is enough honey"  
Ash's eyes widened a little, sleep was dominating over his eyes.  
"I slept for 11 hours?" Ash asked in disbelief.  
Delia nodded."Alright your dinner is in the microwave" Delia said more to herself then to Ash. She waltzed over to the microwave and set the timer off for a minute. Turning around she sighed as her son had been trying to go to sleep unnoticed on the kitchen bench.

"Why you…" she growled and tickled Ash's sides which instantly re-awoken him with a small shriek. "Stay awake!" she ordered "And I wont have to do that!"

"I-I cant mum!" Ash sighed.  
Delia was worried… what if the car did more damage then what appeared physically on him? Should they see a doctor? Go to the Hospital?  
"I cant stay a-a" He didn't get much further as he fell backwards off the stool.  
Delia was quick to his aid, catching him before he hit the ground."Ash! Ash! Wake Up!" Delia pleaded, laying Ash on the cold hard floor.  
Ash relieved his mother by waking up.""Can-can I go back to sleep?"

"Uh …. Yeah…." Delia said shocked but quickly reconsidered "Just eat something first!" And so he did… and went back to sleep on the lounge undisturbed for the rest of the night.

"Alright knock on the door Ash!" Still weary Ash lifted an arm that felt like bricks and knocked on the door. "Enter" Commanded Professor Oak's voice. Ash pushed open the door and-

SMACK!

"Not again!" Moaned Ash, falling back into his mother and friends' arms, sporting a bloody nose.  
"Oh no! I'm so sorry!" Apologised Oak with a worried look on his face. "Go into the bathroom and wash up!"  
Casting one odd look at the dummy, Ash allowed himself to be gently dragged by his friends to the bathroom. A normal dummy did not feel like a pack of bricks had been put in it, it normally weight equivalent to a pillow.  
"That's to heavy to be a normal dummy" Brock acknowledged.  
"I think I found out already!" Ash snapped.  
"No need to be rude!" Misty scolded. Ash, still sore and now could thank the dummy for making it worse, just threw a scathing look at Misty, shocking her."  
What's wrong with him?" Muttered Brock as Ash left the room "Embarrassed about being taken out by a dummy?"Misty shook her head.  
"I don't know… but at least we agreed on something" Brock gave her an inquiring look, "That's to heavy to be considered a normal dummy"Before Brock could nod there was a rattling shake, scared Misty clutched Brock's arm. Suddenly the window burst out…. Misty screamed. But the howling wind wasn't all they heard.  
A rattling breath made them look up. A clocked figure stood at the window-frame.  
Fear seemed to paralyse the pair on the spot.  
"Brock! Misty! Are you guys…. Al…" Ash's voice trailed off as he saw what was standing at the window.  
The head slowly turned in Ash's direction. With another rattling breath it extended a rotting hand, trying to clutch Ash by the throat.

**TO BE CONINUED…..  
**

**Uh-Oh ... trouble just seems to be attracting them no matter where they go! Will Ash get himself and his friends and his mother and everyone else away from that thing? Or will one of them die trying? Come on guys what do you want in the story that I could eventually squeeze in? There might be another update tomorrow night if at least five people review the story... This story won't continue if I dont get five"  
Thanks to the people who reviewed after reading the first chapter  
PikaDarkness**


	3. Memories like these are holy crap moment

Halloween Murder's

_By PikaDarkness _

Chapter 3

Memories like these are holy crap moments

Ash froze as the rotting hand was coming towards him, he couldn't scream, he couldn't move, he couldn't think. The hand was a foot away from him when there came a shrill voice.

"Not my son you stupid bastard!" Delia ran at the thing, it was ironic how she had a frying pan in her hand. She threw it at the thing and there was a sickening thud as it connected with its head. But somehow it managed to stay upright. This time it came for Delia, Ash picked up the filthy pan, and whacked it across the side of it's head. It gave a frightening growl. With surprising speed it grabbed Ash's throat and soared out the window, gaining speed and altitude. Delia cried "NO!" Misty and Brock couldn't speak. Ash struggled to release himself from its grip.

"Ch-charizard! H-help me!" Choked Ash releasing Charizard. The fire Pokemon was stunned at the mess its trainer had gotten himself into. "Please Charizard HELP" Ash cried, he felt the tears stream down his face. Charizard released a flame-thrower attack, and it let go and Ash plummeted out of the sky.

'I'm gonna die!' Ash thought over and over again. But Charizard flew out underneath him. Ash buried his face into Charizard's back and cried. The Pokemon allowed it.

"Ash! Sweetie are you alright?" Delia cried, pulling Ash back through, Ash couldn't answer, Delia understood, he was terrified and in a state of shock. She brought him into a hug, Ash squeezed her back tightly.

Misty screamed.

Looking up the thing had shot back up into the sky, raising its arms, it glided towards the house.

Pikachu jumped onto the windowsill and released a thunderbolt to its maximum strength.

"PIKA?!" cried Pikachu as it unaffected the flying figure. The thing sped up, Delia brought Ash to the ground and shielded him. Pikachu dived down into the arms of its trainer, cuddling as close to Ash's chest as it could get. The thing growled again. Brock stood in front of Misty, who put togepi in her bag to keep it safe.

"What's going on it here?" Came Professor Oak's voice.

"Professor NO!" They all cried as Oak pushed open the door, too late.

He saw what was wrong and instantly regretted ever opening the door.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Aww and I leave you guys hanging AGAIN! You must be getting so pissed off! But at least I know where to drop off otherwise I would've told you guys the whole story. As for the title of the chapter Heh I thought it would be funny to throw something random in just because I'm pretty much weird myself! Plus if you got mad with the minimal swearing (ahem Delia!) then I'm sorry! But if you dont like it why'd ya read it? Man take offence but you probably cant do anything about it! And just so you know I got this plot from Jeepers Creepers ... WATCH IT! And you'll see what I'm talking about!**

**Till next chapter!**

**PikaDarkness**


	4. Dead

Halloween Murders

PikaDarkness

Chapter 4

Dead

Professor Oak backed away slowly as the creature approached, he stumbled as his feet caught the loose floorboard, sending him crashing to the floor.

"Professor Oak!" Ash cried, trying to come to Oak's aid, but he was restrained. Oak whimpered as the rotting hand came towards him, he looked around desperately, trying to find something to help him get rid of the monster.

Oak crawled backwards towards his kitchen, there was a lot of handy supplies. He didn't get that far.

"Aaahhh!" The hand grabbed his throat and yanked him up, his feet weren't touching the ground, instead they were a foot above the ground. The creature slowly turned then shot out the window, everyone in the room ducked.

Gary ran into the room, obviously brought by the noise. "Grannnnpaaa!" he shouted, his echo going all around.

***

The atomosphere was sullen, nobody talked, nobody could if they tried.

Gary was the first. "I can't believe he is gone."

"He was too great to leave the world like this." Misty's voice was small but everyone managed to catch what she said. "What if it comes back? What will we do?"

Ash cleared his throat, his voice was hoarse. "We fight back, for Professor Oak, we'll take it out, I know we will."

"For Professor Oak." Everyone else muttered together.

**To Be Continued...**

**How long has it been?! About three months since I have posted a chapter for this story!! Don't worry, in the next 24 hours it should be close to complete!**

** Keep Reading!**

** PikaDarkness**


	5. Prepare for the worst

Halloween Murders

PikaDarkness

Chapter 5

Prepare for the worst and fight for the better

Ash walked past the line of people, like a commander would his troops. "Alright we know what we're going to do?" he asked, stopping at the middle of the line, he faced Brock, who had a scared but determined glare in his eye.

"Yes!" They chanted together. Ash nodded.

They all were armed with different things, Professor Oak had had guns and poker, so that was good.

Delia and Misty had the two guns, Ash Brock and Gary had the Poker, they sent the rest of Pallet Town people out, sparing them from a grotescue battle that was going to happen. They warned the villagers to not come over if they heard any signs of battling, the villagers agreed.

"I wonder when its coming back?" Delia whispered.

A shiver ran throughout them.

"When it's done with Grandpa." Gary's voice was high. Another shiver ran through them at the thought of it eating Professor Oak.

A shadowy figure came from the distance, Brock saw it. He shakily pointed out the window. "It must've liked Oak. Because it wants more."

They raised there weapons, ready to fight. Delia grasped Ash's hand, making sure he wouldn't be seperated from her. "If I'm next." she whispered in his ears. "Just know that I love you."

Ash's was near tears. "I love you too mum."

The creature was closing in, opening its arms wide as it glided towards them.

The waiting for it was the worst part, because as the seconds ticked by, it made the fear higher, and the worry of if they be its next victim. It was in the window and Ash was first to strike it with the poker. It left a blacker mark on its side where he struck. Now everyone was attacking. Delia and Misty repeatedly shot its head, while Ash Brock and Gary struck it in various places.

The hand soared out and grabbed Brock now.

Ash roared. "No way!" and whacked the creature in the side of the head with the poker and it released Brock. "Everyone run!"

They didn't need to be told twice as they bolted from the room, Ash was last to leave but he was too quick to be captured by the thing. All of them hid in various places, waiting for the opportune moment to strike.

Delia shot it through the heart as it passed her, Brock shoved the other end of the poker through its head as it tried to attack Delia. The creature was getting confused, it didn't know who to attack. So it grabbed Delia and Brock and soared away to devour its feast.

"No!" Ash and Misty shrieked, trying to release Delia and Brock from the grasp of the monster. It released Delia but not Brock, and it soared out of the house and into the distance, Brock's screams eventually died down as distance seperated them from him.

"No... Brock..." Ash and Misty whimpered, Delia and Gary were too shocked to talk, the calmest one of them all had now been taken from them, and now nobody knew who was next.

Please god, help them all.

**To Be Continued...**

**Oh no! Brock!!! I cant believe it! I killed him off! Well get used to it. Only two people survive, and you'll be a bit shocked to see who...**

** Keep Reading**

** PikaDarkness**


	6. If I Could Live

Halloween Murders

PikaDarkness

Chapter 6

If I Could Live...

Ash, Delia, Misty and Gary huddled close together, grieving for Professor Oak and now Brock, two very fine intellectual people.

"We-we're not gonna make it out," Ash muttered, shaking. "not with our lives."

Nobody commented on that, he was voicing what they all were feeling. Yesterday had seem so surreal, like a dream. They wished that that surreal dream was happening now, like it was something you'd wake up from in the middle of the night... but there was no waking, only the bright light that would shine upon the end of there young lives.

"We hav-have to stay strong." Misty whispered, fumbling to hold someones hand for support, her hand grasped Ash's not that he minded. "If not its certain we're going to die."

Ash shook his head. "I can't believe its going to end like this."

Gary piped up. "Hey! Come on we have to fight! We can't give up otherwise why don't we just lie down and beg that thing to come get us!"

"Your right Gary." Delia whispered. "We can't give up."

Ash looked at them all, here he was talking like it was his tragic end and here they were telling him that they could very well live if they had the right stuffing. No more trash talk this was time for positive thinking and right now they need a whole lot of it.

"What would you do if you got out of here?" Misty asked, she sounded down in the dumps but nobody could blame her.

Gary was the first to speak on that question. "Well, I'd be thankful for that but if I had the choice to live, I'd love to get married and have kids, you know settle for the quiet life, I'd forget about Pokemon training because life is short and I don't want to waste my life chasing after Pokemon and throwing Poke-balls around all day."

Delia spoke up next. "If I lived, I'd run as far from Pallet town as I could get," they all laughed weakly. "Then I'd settle down and I too would live a quiet life."

"I'd get married have kids and live to an old age," Misty said, a pensive look on her face. "Then just die peacefully in my sleep."

They looked at Ash who looked as if he had no desire to speak at all. "Come on Ash what would you do?"

"I'd live, that's what I'd do. None of the quiet life business, I'd be out there filling my dreams and then see where life takes me after that!"

"That's a nice thing to do," Misty nodded. "But I never know where you get the drive or-or ambition to do these things, once I think your down, you do something to get back up."

Ash smiled. "That's just my nature."

Gary pointed out the window. "Now lets see who gets to do what they want because it wants more dinner."

"Alright lets do it." Ash said determinedly, rising to his feet.

**To Be Continued...**

**Ooh who's next? Ash? Delia? Gary? Misty? Find out next chapter. While on the topic of Chapters, hope you don't mind the length, I just can't seem to make them much longer anymore! Well at least not in this story! Please Review this story and all my other stories to boot which isn't much to ask for. Please?**

** Keep Reading!**

** PikaDarkness**


	7. Fight! Fight! Death! Fight!

Halloween Murders

PikaDarkness

Chapter 7

Fight! Fight! Death! Fight!

As they stood close together, they felt shivery. Nobody could blame them for that.

As the figure got to the window, Misty threw her poker, getting it right between the eyes. No pain seemed to come from it as it pulled it out and snapped it like it was made of plastic.

It went to Misty, but Ash dived on her and pulled her to the ground. Sunrise was beginning to appear over the horizon. It grabbed Ash and Misty and floated to the window, but Delia and Gary wouldn't have it. Misty was realeased, but Ash and Gary were caught.

Delia jabbed something sharp into its side, Ash dropped to the ground after kicking it in the midsection. Delia was caught and it floated out the window, the screams of its companions echoing with it.

Misty looked at Ash, who was looking out the window. "What do we do now?"

"Nothing. Its daylight. It won't come back."

"But Ash, it has your mother! And your best friend!"

"I'm telling you it won't make it! If we could just follow it, we can save them!"

Misty looked at Ash as if he were crazy.

"Look." Ash said. Misty looked out the window, the figure was sinking like a stone through the air when the sun fully made its way up. "We have to go get them!"

And so they got up and raced to where the thing dropped.

**To Be Continued...**

**Sorry for the wait! But chapter 7 is up! And just so you know, you'll be surprised and how fast I twist things around!**

**Keep Reading **

**PikaDarkness**


	8. Once Every 23 Years

Halloween Murders

PikaDarkness

Chapter 8

Once Every 23 Years

Ash and Misty ran through Pallet Town and into Viridian Forest. They didn't stop for the sharp pains in their sides. All that went through there minds were Delia and Gary, and praying they were alive after the steep drop they had.

When they got to a clearing, the thing, Delia and Gary were there. The Thing was frozen solid. But the other two were safe, they got up hurried to Ash and Misty, to be on the safe side incase it was faking.

"We have to bury it." Misty whispered.

They called on rock and water Pokemon to dig a hole, that ended up being forty feet deep. With disgust they pushed the figure in, and quickly sealed the hole back up.

"Its not over..." Ash whispered once their work was done.

"What do you mean?"

"No matter what we do its going to find us, 23 years on from now, its going to get us... no matter if we're here... or hiding under our beds... its going to get us."

Gary shook his head "At least we have 23 years. Besides there is always a chance we won't make it that long..."

"True... come on lets get back home."

***

Three weeks later, they held a funeral for Brock and Professor Oak. They wished Brock could have fulfilled his dream of being the best Pokemon breeder, but he gave it a hell of a run, and he was the best in their eyes.

They celebrated Prof Oak's long life and all the things he achieved in it... they wouldn't forget them even if they tried.

***

23 years later, foolish kids waited in the deceased Professors labratory, just waiting to see if the legend was true...

Boy were they in for a fight of their lives!

**The End**

**Thanks for reading! I know I pulled this into another one of my abrupt ends but its now one less fic for me to worry about! Expect The Poison to be done within a week and then I'll get the Blaze Of Glory done and then get on to my other promised fanfictions!**

**Thanks For Reading!**

**PikaDarkness**


End file.
